Algún día
by Rain.Barker
Summary: [ONESHOT]'No se porqué te fuiste cuando lo eras todo para mí' [EdxWin]


Nas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic xD, ¡espero que os guste! A mi personalmente, no me agrada mucho como quedó, es la primera vez que escribo un EdxWin y la verdad, creo que me podría haber quedado mejor… No obstante, os agradecería que lo leyerais y me dijerais que tal está :3 Thank you!

Este fan fic no es **hentai, **FMA obviamente, es mía (sueña, bonita xD) y… nada más, que disfrutéis!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Yo era tu mejor amiga…¿por qué no me dijiste un simple ''adios''? Quería decirte tantas cosas y…no fui capaz. ¿Timidez? No, yo creo que fue ''Miedo'', a que me rechazaras, al ver el odio reflejado en tos ojos dorados como el sol… Y simplemente quería decirte que…_

¡¡Winry! – exclamó una voz anciana, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sobresaltada la joven

Si no estás atenta, te va a salir mal, ¿crees que Edward necesitará un automail en malas condiciones? – la recriminó

No…

Pues estate atenta – finalizó Pinako, dándose la vuelta y completando su maquinaria – Pon tus cinco sentidos en eso que haces

Los días transcurrían iguales y la monotonía comenzaba a reinar en la vida de la joven mecánica. Los echaba de menos con toda su alma y estaba empezando a creer que era cierto que no regresarían. No podía permitirlo, no era un simple capricho, necesitaba ver a Edward para poder volver a dormir por las noches. Ansiaba su sonrisa tanto como para recorrer medio mundo si era necesario para volver a verla.

Me voy con Edward y Alphonse, abuela Pinako – anunció la chica

Claro que sí – contestó Pinako – Pásame la llave

¡Va en serio! – dijo Winry, pasándole la herramienta - ¡Quiero traerlos de vuelta!

Winry... si se fueron es por algo…

¿Y? Yo puedo ayudarles a encontrar ese algo

¿Y cómo? ¿Acaso eres alquimista? ¿Sabes que es la alquimia, al menos? Y suponiendo que así fuera, ¿sabrías manejarla? Entiendo, Winry, a su lado, solamente los retrasarías, serías un estorbo para ell…

¡¡¡Cállate! – gritó la joven de cabellos dorados – Es cierto, no se alquimia, ni siquiera sabría definir el término, es cierto que tampoco soy una excelente luchadora, ¡¡pero ansío ayudarlos de una manera más útil que aquí, esperando un regreso que quizás nunca ocurra! ¿Qué hacemos, abuela? ¿¿Hacer automails cuando ni siquiera sabemos si siguen con vida? Pues hazlos tú, yo ya no quiero seguir preguntándome cada noche si se acuerdan de mí

Winry…-susurró la mujer, mientras oía los pasos de su nieta subir las escaleras y cerrar con furia la puerta de su habitación

En su cuarto, la chica se tendió en la cama. Llorando amargamente, se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué se habían tenido que ir dejándola sola en un lugar como ese. ¿Qué había sido de los ''amigos para siempre''? Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber estudiado alquimia con ellos, ahora quizás…

Winry… -llamó la anciana al otro lado de la puerta

¡Déjame!...

Haciendo caso omiso, Pinako entró en la habitación.

-Oye …

- Ya, ya lo se – contestó la joven. Evitando la mirada de su abuela – Soy una inútil

- Yo no quise decir eso, pero Winry, tus padres me dejaron a tu cargo, ya los perdí a ellos, no quiero perderte a ti también…

- Pero Ed… y Al…

- Nos necesitan, lo sé. ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por ellos? Son como mis nietos… ellos han sufrido mucho Winry, también les habrá sido duro irse de aquí, pero estoy segura de que algún día volverán

- ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?

- Porque te han dejado a ti aquí, precisamente para tener una razón por la que volver, estoy segura –sonrió Pinako

- ¿Tu…crees? – contestó la joven, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas

- Por supuesto – sentenció la anciana – Y ahora…vamos, hoy vamos a ir a comprar las nuevas herramientas

- Tia Pinako…¿estás llorando? – preguntó Winry. Por toda respuesta, la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y los Elric seguían sin aparecer.

¡Ya estoy! – exclamó la joven mecánica, entrando en la casa – No tenían llaves del número 9 así que cogí las…

Tienes algo en tu habitación – la cortó Pinako. La chica de cabellos dorados subió a la habitación y encima de su cama se encontró un arrugado sobre con la letra inigualablemente desastrosa de Edward. Sin saber porqué, de pronto le dio miedo leerla. Se acercó poco a poco y la abrió delicadamente, como si de pétalos de rosa se tratará.

_**Querida Winry **_

**_No se si para bien o para mal he de decirte esta noticia: He aprobado el examen de alquimista nacional. Por ahora nos estamos alojando en casa del Señor Tucker. Su hija, Nina, nos recuerda a ti, o al menos, eso dice Al. Será por lo energética que es o por lo loca que está, ahora que lo pienso, no es cuestión de comprar a la niña contigo, pedazo de friki de la mecánica…_**

Winry no pudo seguir leyendo, a pesar de que sonreía, caían lágrimas de su rostro. Ahora los extrañaba aún mas, quería verlos, hablarles… pero sobre todo decirle a Edward lo que sentía: Que lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar, que sin él, su mundo se reducía a la nada. Cogió la carta y la depositó con cuidado en el escritorio, mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana, y como antaño hacía Trisha, miró a través de ella.

_Vuelve pronto, Edward…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya está, has llegado al final xD Si eres tan amable de pulsar Go! Y dejarme un review, te estaré muy agradecida. Thank you!

Y por último, quiero dedicarle este fanfic a mi amiga Nana Osaka, ya que a ella si le gusta Winry y es fan del EdxWin (Y de paso, os recomiendo visiteis su perfil que bastante se lo ha currado xDDD y que leáis sus historias que no tienen desperdicio)

Ahora si, ¡Hasta otra!

Nao Yoshikawa


End file.
